polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Serbiaball
Serbiaball |nativename = |image = Remove kebab Serbiaball.png|imagewidth = 200px|caption = God is a Serb!|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-EQJA8Ahac]|reality = Република Србијa Republika Srbija|gender = Male|language = Српски/Srpski/Serbian|capital = Belgrade (Беoград) (Beograd)|affiliation = Former Yugoslavia, New countries, Slavic countries|religion = Serbian Orthodox|friends = Slovakiaball, Russiaball, Montenegroball, Macedoniaball, Romaniaball, Pavel Chernev (Former Rival), my bro, Armeniaball, Polandball, Israelcube, Kurdistanball, Japanball, Croatiaball (Sometimes), Hungaryball (Sometimes, We removed KEBAB together)|enemies = Turkeyball, Hungaryball (Sometimes), Albaniaball, Kosovoball, Czechoslovak intruders, Bosnia and Herzegovinaball, NATOball, Croatiaball, Chechnyaball|likes = Rakija/Rakiya/Ракија, Accordion, removing kebab and Sarma/Сарма|hates = Kebab, poverty, war, Albaniaball, Islamball|founded = June 5, 2006|onlypredecessor = Serbia and Montenegroball|predicon = Panslavic|intospace = Maybe in a few years.|government =Kebab removal agency |personality = Angry, Insolent, Patriotic, REMOVE KEBAB|type = Slavic|ended = |status = Slav|notes = Remove kebab | Kosovo is SERBIA | Ubi, zakolji, da Šiptar ne postoji | Ubi Hrvata da Šiptar nema brata | Granate na Hrvate | Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima grana koliko Muslimana | Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima granata koliko i Hrvata ||military = Classic Balkan Military, with Modern Russian Weapons. A good Air Force.|bork = Бре Бре (Bre bre)|food = Rakija}} Serbiaball is countryball located in Southeast Europe, specifically on Balkan peninsula. He is well known for his lies like removing of kebab. He is of very shitty and claims everything je Srbija. History Early history In early history, Serbia was located somewhere in Siberia, together with the other Slav balls. Middle ages Serbia was a stronk kingdom in the Balkans at the time. Even had an Empire for some time. Once Serbia decided to steal Greek and Albanian clay. It happened fast, but they both rekt Serbia. Kebab eventually conquered Serbia, even though Serbia was licking his ass, never trust a kebab How WW1 Started Well, this Franz (From Austria-Hungaryball) was of visitings of Sarajevo in 1914. But Serbiaball was ready to backstab and he killed Franz. Austria-Hungaryball was of so mad, that he rekt and invaded Serbiaball. That's how WW1 started. '' After that he created Yugoslaviaball. 1918 best year of life for Serbiaball's citizens.'' Yugoslaviaball Yugoslaviaball was a countryball made out of Serbiaball, Sloveniaball, Croatiaball, Bosnia and Herzegovinaball, Macedoniaball (a fake country created by Tito), Montenegroball and two autonomous provinces: Kosovoball (stolen Albanian clay) and Vojvodinaball (stolen Hungaryan clay.). It was all of goods and nice until of death of Tito. After that, Milošević became the leader of it and a war broke of outs - The Yugoslav War. It was of wars between Croatiaball, Serbiaball Bosnia and Herzegovinaball, Kosovoball and Vojvodinaball. After the Yugoslav War, Serbiaball and Montenegroball became Serbia and Montenegroball. National Anthem: God of Power Serbia Strong Religion Serbian religion is of Orthodox Christianity 86.8%, 13.2% invaders waiting for proper backstab. Demographics *83.3% Serbs *3.5% Hungarian *2.0% Roma *2.0% Bosniak (waiting to be removed, since they is of no countryball) *0.7% Slovak * 2.2% waiting to be removed (kebab) Friends * Russiaball- they are both orthodox, and is Russiaball's little Slavic brother. He can into removing kebab! * Romaniaball- they both wish to kill Kebab, both hate Big Kebab, and only neighbor Serbiaball never got in fight with. * Greeceball because they are both orthodox, and both hate Turkey. * Armeniaball because they wish to kill Kebab and restore glorious Constantinople, which we helped the Kebabs to invade, and both hate Turkeyball * Slovakiaball because they wish to kill Goulash (northern Kebab), and they hate Hungaryball. * Israelcube - Friends because both were occupied by kebab and love collaborating with each other. Nah, we acrually recognised Palestinaball. * Montenegroball - Alter Ego. Does what I say. * Indonesiaball - Is weird and distant kebab? who supports me. Thanks for not recognizing Kosovoball as real countryball. Maybe asslick later. * Franceball - Are thoughts and prayers are with yuo. Now let me in there so I could do what it has to be done. Establish a Serbian state because France je Srbija. ''' * Kurdistanball- He wants to remove kebabas he wants his own country and is oppressed by Turkeyball * Japanball - I like Japanese things, also he helps us then they get bombed by Burger and Japanese Tourists likes to come to us. * Enemies *most NATOball members - '''WTF!! YUO BOMB WRONG GUY, YUO DICK! * Turkeyball and Kebabs - Arch-nemesis since the beginning of time. REMOVE KEBAB FROM PREMISES!! Who is the stronkest? SERBIA! REMOVE KEBAB!!!!! YUO ARE OF WORST TURK!!!!! YUO SUCKING DICKS OF OTTOMAN WORST ENEMY SINCE BEGINNING OF TIME!!!! ORTHODOX CHRISTIANITY STRONG! KEBAB WEAK!DIE KEBAB DIE DIE DIE! WE FUCKING LICKED YUOR ASSES AND YUO OF INVADE US * Kosovoball - KOSOVO IS OF SERBIA! BOG JE SRBIN! * North Koreaball - Try to nuke my dick (secret weapon to remove kebab) * Albaniaball - KOSOVO JE SRBIJAAAA! SRBIJAA DO TOKIJAAA! * Chechnyaball - Who are you? Oh, the hardest Kebab on Earth, come try and remove me Caucasian crap are not White nor European I can Remove you better than my Papa Russia. * ISISball - I will remove you terrorist.You are Kebab and you follow It to and that outomaticlly makes you a terrorrist.I will remove you next. Please don't kill us, we will lick your ass. *Hungaryball - FUCK YUO, YUOR EMPIRE WAS OF SERBIAN! *USAball - IDIOT WESTERN PROPAGANDER, FUCK YUO, YUO OF HELPED ALBANIABALL TAKE BACK KOSOVOBALL, WHICH I HARDLY STOLE! *Croatiaball - FUCK YUO AND OF YUOR EVIL USTAŠA! Quotes * Samo sloga srbina spašava! * REMOVE KEBAB! * Kosovo is Serbia! * Kosovo je srce Srbije! * Ubi, zakolji, da Šiptar ne postoji! * Ubi Hrvata da Šiptar nema brata! * Granate na Hrvate! * Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima grana koliko Muslimana! * Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima granata koliko i Hrvata! * Vreme za Rakiju! *Ziveli! *'GOD JE SRBIN!' *'SRBIJA DO TOKIJA!' Gallery SERBIA IS OF STRONK! 1533737_227972197382296_1181544731_n.png Remove_kebab_Serbiaball.png Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war.png Asia is for Asians (2).png 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Smokes like a Turk.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png UN the magican IV.png Screen Shot 2014-11-19 at 1.54.18 PM.png Unorthodox Measures.jpg Raised by narcissists.jpg montenegrians they never change.jpg parenting.png Bosnia17.png MuZyxqo.png Z1tvf5E.png xWrfjj9.png spsSWoK.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg TnOZgxU.png Opera Mundi new.png 'pEqSpSN.png 9dlun2U.png 'ycmJzir.png 47anschluss.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png JRiXbVD.png Lu565MS.gif|Who of needing a instrument of music. 7iXNpGQ.png 4ovtIU5.png ARHdyOv.png Pictures, comics Club_internacional_Polandball.png Link comics *An Angel Gets Its Wings *Ethnic Cleansers Anonymous *Slavs on Holiday Part 2 - Sarawak *Serbia's mentor *Unstoppable force, immovable mountain Links *Facebook page cs:Srbskoball es:Serbiaball hr:Srbijaball it:Serbiaball pl:Serbiaball ru:Сербия Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:Kebab Removers Category:Slavic Category:Homosex Removers Category:Orthodox Category:Modern Countryball Category:Serbiaball Category:Gypsy Removers Category:East Europe Category:Three lines Category:OSCE Category:Independent Category:Ex Yugoslaviaball Category:Kebab killers Category:Central Europe Category:Kebab must be dead Category:Southeast europe Category:Relevant Category:Landlocked Category:Slayer of kebab Category:Remover of kebab